Rose Petals
by zanza13
Summary: sora is a orphan and riku is a prince. then sora is taken to be riku's servent and the cold boy is touched by the younger one's spirt, warmth, and kindness. is riku falling in love with his own slave? rated pg-13 to be safe. rikuXsora
1. the capture

Disclaimer- I don't own kingdom hearts or Kisa from fruits  
basket she just happens to be in here. So deal with it. Oh  
and in here Kingdom Hearts is a palace not a game. Riku and  
Sora are mine so no one is allowed to see them when I take  
over this earth. They are all mine! Muhahaha. Well sorry  
bout that here's the story.  
  
Warning—this is a rikuXsora fiction umm it has slaves and  
abuse in it I think that is all.  
  
"Let go of me!" A young boy yelled as four guards grabbed  
his arms. "Come on, please let go. I did nothing to deserve  
this," he said. One of the guards looks at the boy then to  
another guard. "Shall we put him with the others?" "Yes but  
when we get back to the Kingdom Hearts and his lordship put  
him in a separate cell from the rest. "Yes sir!" Still  
fighting against the guards the young boy named Sora kicks  
one of the guards in the shin and runs to an alleyway only  
to find he has lead himself into a dead end. Out of breath,  
Sora turns around and faces a very angry guard. "Come here  
you little brat!" The guard yells as he rushes forward. Sora  
ducks and runs to find himself surrounded by the other three  
guards. One of them throws a bag over his body. "Hey that's  
not fair at all," Sora exclaims. "Yeah well life's tough  
kid, get used to it." The biggest guard ties up the bag and  
throws it over his shoulder. "You could be a little bit more  
careful. There is someone in this bag." All the guards laugh  
at Sora comment. "Like I said before kid, get used to it."  
  
Walking out of the alley the four guards go over to a large  
carriage. Opening the back door, he throws the bag with Sora  
inside. "Now you all behave in there until we get back to  
Kingdom Hearts. All of the people in there look at the tied  
up bag. They whisper to each other about what was in the  
bag. "Is someone out there?" Sora asks. They all stop their  
chatter and look at the bag. "Sora is that you in there? One  
of the kids asks while poking the bag. "Yes, who is that?"  
It's me, Kisa." "Kisa! Can you get me out of this bag?!  
Please." "Sure, but what happened?" she asked while she  
untied the bag. "I don't know I was out looking for food  
when four guards appeared, thanks," he says as he stumbles  
out. "They started to chase me and I ran but they caught up  
with me and captured me and something about Kingdom Hearts."  
"Yes that is the same thing with us. They all said that we  
were going to that place." "You ever heard of it before?"  
Sora asks. "Nope. I wonder where it is though." Kisa glances  
to the door. Then the truck starts to rumble as it cranks  
up. Sora looks at the other kids in the truck but recognizes  
none of them. Leaning over to Kisa, Sora whispers to her "Do  
you know any of those kids?" "Nope, well I have seen a few  
of them wondering around but I have never talked to them."  
"Ohh ok."  
  
Sora turns around and faces the kids. "Hi! My name's Sora.  
What yours?" None of the kids answered. Sora looks down at  
the floor and mumbles under his breath, 'fine then.' The  
truck hits a bump and stops real fast. Everyone flies to the  
front. "Hey what was that for!? A few of the kids yell.  
"Open up! Everyone hears a guard yell. "I think we are  
there." One of the kids says. "Yea." Another one answers.  
The truck starts moving again and the kids brace themselves  
for another stop, but this time the truck stops slowly.  
Outside the kids and Sora can hear many voices yelling.  
"Open it up!" one of the voices barks. "Yes sir!" The truck  
door opens and everyone shuts their eyes from the bright  
sun. A bunch of people rushes in and grabs each kid. Now  
Sora is the only one left in the truck. The big guard who  
Sora had kicked walked in and grabs him. "Let go of me you  
big jerk!" Sora yells. The guard just laughs. While the  
guard carries him, he looks around at where he was going.  
Then he passes the cell with all the other kids and Kisa.  
"Sora!" She yells out to him. Sora struggles against the  
guard but can't get out. "Kisa!" Sora yells back. The guard  
carries you on. "Where are we going?" Sora demands. "You  
will see." The guard then stops by and empty cell. Opening  
it, he throws Sora in and shuts the door. Getting up, Sora  
runs to the door of the cell but is too late and is locked  
in. "I'll be back kid." He says walking away.  
  
There I thought it would be nice to end it here. Aren't I  
the best lol this will be my first long fanfiction and  
besides everybody's fool which is my first one I did (which is really  
short) I would practically say this is my first one. Not really first  
but anyways flames are welcomed just keep them to a minimum and not to  
harsh I will work on the 2nd chapter as fast as I can. Thanks to all  
who read this. RR if you like. Zanza13 


	2. the first meeting

Another disclaimer- Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or  
Kisa from Fruits Basket. One day I will own Sora and Riku  
and they will belong to me... yes well on to the story.  
Please enjoy   
  
Warning—rikuXsora with slaves and abuse  
  
Sora looking depressed that he missed his chance to get out looks  
around, curious to where he was. It was kinda dark and the walls were  
grimy like they had not been cleaned for a while. There was a bench in  
the cell but it was dirty and two of the legs were broken on it so if  
Sora had tried to sit down it would of broke on him. Looking back at  
the door he wiggles the handle, by sticking his arms through the bars,  
hoping its rusty components would break. No luck. Sighing he pulls his  
hand back in and goes to sit beside the bench. After a few minuets  
there are footsteps echoing in the hallway and the same guard is back  
with a long piece of rope. He unlocks the door with a key and walks in,  
tying the rope into a loop at one end, and then he grabs Sora.  
Struggling, Sora tries to slip away from the grip, but it has no  
effect. The man puts the looped rope around Sora's wrist, and then  
pulls him out of the cell. Sora stumble out but catches him self before  
he falls. Then pulling back, he fights against the guard. "Come on kid!  
Stop fighting me! He growls at Sora. "Well if you did not pull so hard  
I might not! Turning around the man slaps Sora, leaving a huge red mark  
on Sora's face. Then the guard just pulls harder making Sora stumble  
along. Finally Sora stops struggling. The rope was already cutting in  
his wrist and had made it start to bleed and his face felt like it was  
on fire. He then notices that they were walking by the cell where Kisa  
was. Peering in there was no one there. "Hey what happened to the kids  
in that cell? "That's none of your business, kid." "My name's Sora, not  
kid!" The guard says nothing back. Sora just frowns and holds his  
bleeding wrist.  
  
Finally you come to door on the right side of the wall. Opening it with  
a shove, the man continues to pull Sora in. Turning around, he pushes  
the door closed. Looking around, Sora notices that now he is in a  
clean, neat hallway. There are pictures of mythical creatures all over  
the walls and the floor had a red velvet carpet. Finally after what  
seamed like an hour of wondering with the guard through the halls, the  
guard stopped abruptly, causing Sora to slam into the back on him.  
"Watch were your going!" the guard yells as he slaps Sora again on the  
same cheek. Wincing, Sora holds his hand up to his face. On the door,  
the guard did a series of rapid knocks. "Come in." a bellow comes from  
inside the room. Hastily opening the door he walks in, tugging Sora  
along. The man bows and looks up. "What is it that you want, Mr.  
dregs? "My lord, this boy," he quickly pulls Sora forward into the  
kings sight, "might be a good slave for prince Riku." Looking at the  
boy, the king bids the boy to come forward. Looking up, Sora eyes the  
man. Dregs, noticing the way Sora looked at the king, slaps Sora in the  
back of his head and yells in outrage, "Do not look at your lord that  
way! You bow down to him!" and push Sora roughly down and causes him to  
fall. Then he starts kicking him in the stomach. "Mr. Dregs! That is  
quite enough!" The king promptly runs down to Sora and helps him sit  
up. "You may leave sir." The king says coldly. "Yes, my lord." And he  
hurries out almost slamming the door but at the last second closes it  
quietly.  
  
"Are you ok boy?" Gasping for air, Sora nods slightly. "Here let me  
help you up. Gently he pulls Sora up and notices his wrist and bruised  
cheek. "Do you have a name?" Once again Sora nods his head. "Sora." He  
says with a light tint of fear in his voice. "Well Sora my name is king  
Cole the merry old soul and a merry old soul was me." Smiling at that,  
Sora laughs a bit but then quickly closes his mouth and eyes. "It's ok  
Sora I won't hurt you." He peeks open one eye, and then opens the  
other. "I was kidding about my name." He chuckles a little at that. "My  
name really is king Damen. Stuttering some Sora quietly asks if he had  
to bow to him. "Well I don't really care but it would be better if you  
did Sora." "Now lets get you cleaned up for when you meet my son,  
prince Riku. Follow me." Slowly he inched along to another door on the  
other side of the room, opened it, and motioned for Sora to follow.  
"Come Sora." "Yes sir." He quickly chirped, smiling a big goofy smile.  
He quickly walks over to the king and follows him through the door,  
which lead to another hallway. "Wow this place is big." Sora exclaims  
while glancing at everything around him. Damen laughs quietly at the  
wide-eyed Sora. "Ok, we're here. This is Riku's room." He opens the  
door. "Over here," he walks inside, "is the servant's chambers right  
next to the master's room." He points over to a door on the side of the  
room. "Come on and see your new room." Sora practically bounces over to  
the door and peers inside.  
  
Inside was a huge room with a king size bed. The comforter was silver  
and the pillows were black with silver lining on the edges. Over to the  
right was a bathroom with a garden tub and a shower. To the left of the  
bed was a small dresser and on top of it was a mirror. There was  
furniture all around the room. The two sofas were black while the chair  
was a light mahogany. On one side there was double doors that lead to a  
balcony and from the view you could see a lake and the forest. (a/n I  
will draw the room Sora has and put it out asap) Just then the door  
busts open and an angry Riku bursts in. "What are you doing father!?"  
he notices Sora. "And who is that!?  
  
Once again I am leaving you here. I think this is longer...I  
hope so. Well so far I like my story and have decided not to delete it  
all. Yay for me!! Well I just want to say thanks to be Beecan2 who is  
my friend who read this for me and tell me what she thinks about it. I  
am grateful to her. (Bows) I am working on the room for Sora quickly so  
you can see what it looks like. It will be done on paint so it might  
not be too good but it will only be a sketch like drawing so you get  
the basic idea for it. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I'll  
try for the 3rd chapter soon. Ja Ne! Zanza13 


End file.
